Halrani Creation Myth
The 'Halrani Creation Myth '''is the creation myth of the Halrani religion. It is believed and followed by millions of people, primarily in the North-East of the Halarian Empire. Originally past down through word of mouth, it has since been written down and recorded in a text known as the Eskar ("scripture" in Old Manlan). The story supposedly originated from a man names Elios from the village of Nistirit Manla, who claimed to be the descendant on the male line from the first man, named Halar (after which the religion is named). Etymology The word "Halrani" comes from ''Halar, the first man in Halrani mythology. The name Halar probably comes from the Old Manlan word for memory (Elar) or the word for earth/soil (Hala). Book of Eskar The Book of Eskar is a collection of 5 texts, containing the Halrani Creation Myth. It was put together by Halrani priests between the years of 118 and 121, of the third age. The Book is split into X sections: Rota ''("Birth"), Isren ("Life"), Man ("Human"), Elios (Elios) and Reva ("rebirth"). * The Book of Rota concentrates on the waking of Halar from his sleep, in the Year 1 of the second age. * The Book of Isren concentrates on the (re)creation of plants and animals. * The Book of Man concentrates on the creation of the first woman of the second age - Sa - in the year 168, and her children. * The Book of Elios concentrates on the life of Elios, and his line from Halar. * The Book of Reva concentrates on the afterlife. Book of Rota The Book of Rota (''Rota Puka) ''explains the history of everything, before Halar's awakening, known as the "First Age" or the "Age of Iren" (''Iren Alta). According to the Book of Rota, before the first age there was nothing. In the year 1, a bodiless spirit known as Hilen was formed. Hilen stayed silent until the year 620. Hilen took on a body, which was Earth. In the year 930, Hilen created a man and a woman, using 5 elements: Water, Earth, Air. Water represented peace, and love. Earth represented food. Air represented consciousness. Hilen named the man Iren, and the woman Ol. In 1045, Ol wished for company, so begged Hilen for a child. So Hilen gave Ol the element of Wind, which represented childbirth. In 1046, Ol gave birth to a daughter. By 1400, Iren and Ol had many children (estimated between 20 and 35), and those children had children, and so on. But by this time Iren was growing tired, and wished to die, so he begged Hilen for the power to die. So Hilen gave Iren the element of Fire, which represented mortality and war. Iren then gave his son, Tan, a sword, and asked him to kill him. Tan obeyed, and killed Iren. When Ol found out about this she was distraught and told her son Sil to kill Tan, and he did. The shockwaves of this caused the family to begin to fight each other, until 1480, when only 7 remained alive. Two of Iren's children survived; Ol's first child Sila; and Jonar. Sila had left with her husband Hakar, and her 9 children, to hide in the caves to the East. In 1470, the cave was attacked. Hakar and the attacked died, but 5 of her children survived. One of those children was Halar, who was born in the year 1100. Hilen was angry that his people had abused their power of mortality, so caused an earthquake in 1486, killing all but Halar. Both Halar and Hilen then went into a deep sleep, ending the 1st age. For 100 years, time ceased to exist, while they slept. As Halar woke, the second age dawned. Book of Isren The Book of Isren (''Isren Puka) ''explains the recreation of animals and plants, by Hilen. It is the shortest text in the Book of Eskar. Book of Man The Book of Man (''Man Puka) ''involves the creation of Si, and her children. In the year 183 of the Second age Hilen created a woman for Halar, named Si. At this point Halar was over 500 years old.. Between 184 and 244, they had 4 sons and 4 daughters, from which everyone is descended. The sons were Iren, Kam, Eran and Iliak. The daughters were Poala (m. Iren), Hia (m. Kam), Sala (m. Eran) and Tola (m. Iliak).